


A New Grump

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bunnies, The bunny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I'm Grump, I'm not so Grump, and... Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Grump

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't bunny grumps in their life? Enjoy!

Danny walked into the Grump space with a bag of Skittles, a nice cup of tea, and a lazy smile. He and Arin were going to have a long grump-session ahead of them, and though they're only just starting at three in the afternoon, they could go on until two in the morning. 

Better to be prepared. 

What he wasn't prepared for was his friend seemingly whisper to himself. From Dan's position of behind the couch, all he could see was the back of Arin's head. "It's okay, lil guy..." He seemed to be focused on something on his lap. "I'm not gonna fuckin' eat you or something..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny called to him while going around the couch. What was going on?

The man sitting down snapped his head up. Arin concealed something in his hands, a stupidly big grin painted onto his fair face. "Daniel Sexbang, I would like you to meet..." He uncovered what he was holding. "Steve."

"...what the fuck?" The man put down his refreshments and held his hands out. A tiny caramel ball of fluff sniffed his Skittle-scented hands and slowly got into them, it's little whiskers tickling Dan's palm. "Why do you have a bunny?"

"I..." Arin suddenly got very worried for his mental health. "...have no idea why I bought him." And that was the complete truth.

"You bought this thing without buying other things?" Danny shot him a look.

The younger man shook his head. "Pft, I'm not stupid Dan. I got everything the little guy needs. Even a fancy ass cage! I just... he's so damn CUTE, I had to buy him!" Arin squealed like a child, making Danny shake with laughter. When he saw the bunny get slightly startled, he held it closer to his chest, which led him to cradling the small creature.

"Arin, for fuck's sake, we have sessions to do today..." 

"Yeah, and he's the special guest!"

Dan laughed once more. "Are you telling me that our new bunny named Steve is our special guest?" A new thought dawned on him. "You named a bunny STEVE?" 

His friend only shrugged. "It's our default name for everything."

"We have to think of a new default name now!" 

"Why?"

At that, Danny sighed. "Let's just fuckin'... start Game Grumps." He tried to sound annoyed, but ended up laughing with Arin at the end of it. 

And so they did. Arin was playing Pokemon, and once they hit the button to start, Arin leaned close to the mic and whispered, "We have a very cute special guest."

"Indeed we do!" Dan agreed. He held the bunny towards the mic. "Say hi, Steve!"

Literally no sound was picked up by the mic. Bunnies weren't really noisy creatures. 

They were jumpy ones, though.

Within the blink of an eye, Steve made his way from Dan's hand to the floor, and darted off to somewhere else in the room. The sudden movement startled both the men, who yelped before collapsing into giggling fits. 

"Okay, so Arin bought a bunny." Dan explained. "After that, he lovingly named the thing Steve. Now... it's ours, I guess."

"Right you are, sir." His friend nodded as he took down another Golduck with his own Charmander. "And now, he's somewhere in the room."

"I'll go find him." 

The rest of the session was easy to get through with Steve. They played with him, and even let him walk all over one of the controllers. He even managed to hit the right buttons and take down a Pokemon with his hopping. By the end of one of the later Pokemon episodes, Danny had the little thing napping on his chest as he laid on the couch. 

"You know what?" Arin suddenly spoke before pushing the button to start another episode. 

"What?" Danny flicked his now drooping eyes from the screen to his friend.

"Steve was a good investment."

The older man sleepily pet Steve's fur gently as the bunny slept. "Indeed he was."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
